


Winged Rescue

by LadyDestiny00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Castiel/Dean - Freeform, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Impala, Multi, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Rumble - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestiny00/pseuds/LadyDestiny00
Summary: In which a case goes bad, and a rather worried Castiel rescues an injured Dean.





	Winged Rescue

Dean slammed the door of the Impala, and strode to the trunk. The keys jingled in his hand as he did a quick check around, peering into the shadows, then glancing behind him.  
Satisfied, he opened the trunk lid, then opened the secret compartment and propped it open with a sawed-off shotgun. Dropping his keys in his jacket pocket, he glanced over the various tools and weapons in the compartment. He paused for a moment when he heard a scuffle in the nearby alley. He turned towards it, then shrugged it off as a rat or some other little creature that hides in garbage bins and sewers.  
Turning back to the trunk, he hesitated a moment, then grabbed a machete and a gun with silver bullets. He checked it, then took a couple extra cartridges of salt and stowed them in his pocket. He knocked the propped-up gun over, closing the second compartment, then shut the lid of the trunk. He checked the area again, then walked off towards the abandoned warehouse, not seeing the tall shadow run towards the car behind him.

The floor creaked a bit beneath Dean's boots, and he winced a bit at the noise. He shifted his weight a bit, easing his weight off the weak board. His head shot up when he heard a voice ahead of him. He grinned a bit and began moving towards is, pulling out his machete. He stopped abruptly when a sudden chorus of voices broke out in front of him, and he breathed a curse as he ducked into the shadow of a nearby piece of machinery. He breathed softly in relief when the voices faded a bit, then whirled, raising the machete threateningly when a hand clapped his shoulder.  
His gaze met the worried eyes of his little brother. He mouthed "Seriously, dude?!", earning a bitch face from Sam.  
They both then turned towards the voices, and split up with practiced synchronization to either side of the group.

The air was suddenly split with yells and breaking boards and sounds of slicing flesh.  
Sam and Dean had intercepted a small group of vampires who had been sitting inside a circle on the floor around a pile of bones, chanting. They each got two before the rest were on their feet and hissing at them. 

The last one to get up threw something on the ground in the middle of the circle, unnoticed by either of the boys, before taking off into the depths of the warehouse.  
Sam saw her taking off and grunted, then followed her in hot pursuit after dispatching of his last vampire. Dean stayed with last of the vampires, two of them, and watched warily on guard as they circled around him. They both glanced behind him, and starting grinning, showing off their fangs.  
One of them snickered, and spoke, "You are in so much trouble, hunter!" before spitting at him and charging. Dean swung his machete, making contact, before spinning and ganking the final vampire. He wiped his machete off on the body of the vampire who had spoken, grinning and saying, "Yeah, I don't think so."

He heard a scraping sound behind him, and he turned, expecting to see Sammy, but the partial grin faded to a look of horror as he felt more than saw the fingers and claws of a spirit plunge into his chest and clutch his heart. Intense pain broke over him in waves, and he dropped his machete to try and grab the hand that was buried in his chest. The spirit threw back her head and laughed, the sound ringing in Dean's ears. She then whipped her head forward with inhuman speed and spoke with a raspy voice. "You dare murder my children, you pathetic human?"  
Dean glanced at the bodies laying on the ground, and then back at the spirit. He coughed some of the blood blocking his throat up, then said hoarsely, "Those are some pretty damn ugly kids you got there." He then decided that pissing off the angry (make that enraged) spirit with a hand currently buried in his chest was not a good move, seeing as she threw him clear across the room. He let out a whimper/scream as he crashed into boxes of scrap metal, and groaned as he tried to sit up.   
His eyes widened as he saw the spirit streaking towards him and he braced himself. 

Three shots rang out and the spirit disappeared, only to reappear screaming and covered in flames as Sam lit the bones on fire. The spirit disappeared for good as Sam ran over to Dean, stumbling slightly then falling to his knees beside Dean and attempting to staunch the blood flow from Dean's chest with shaking fingers. Dean groaned, mostly out of it by now, before slumping his head to the side.  
Sam threw his head back and roared for Castiel to "get his feathered butt here this instant if not sooner", then looked back down at Dean with tears in his eyes.

A flapping of wings was heard behind him, accompanied by a gravelly voice enquiring, "What is so urgent...!" before breaking off. Sam turned his head and saw Cas's face turn ashen grey, before literally lunging forward and grabbing Dean. He put his fingers on Dean's forehead and flew away, not really caring that he left Sam behind. The said abandoned person groaned, rolling his eyes and bitch facing the floor, before racing out of the warehouse towards to Impala, clutching the keys that he took from Dean's jacket pocket.

Cas laid Dean down carefully on his own bed, his unseen wings quivering with emotion. The angel reached up, and wiped a drop of water off his cheek as it rolled down from his eye. He stared at it, then looked at Dean laying with his eyes closed and blood soaking his shirts. Cas lowered his hand, then snapped his fingers, removing the layers of clothes covering Dean's torso.  
Cas then finished the healing process, then leaned back in the nearby chair that he had dragged beside the bed. His eyes closed, and he dragged his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily.  
His eyes flew open as a strong hand grasped his, and he turned towards the bed. His wide blue eyes met understanding emerald green ones, and Dean slightly laughed at the look of sheer relief relaxing the angel's face. Cas was suddenly yanked forward onto the bed and into a hug, and his eyes slid shut once again before clutching Dean close. The two stayed that way for some time, simply sharing comfort, not hearing the purr of the Impala coming up the driveway.

Sam half ran through the doorway, down the hall, and towards Cas's room, instinctively knowing that that would be where they were. He looked through the crack of the door, and smiled at the sight of his brother and his angel comforting each other, before turning to his own room. He laid down with a sigh, wiping his eyes and sniffing slightly, before grunting as a Lucifer-sized body hit his side and curled into it.  
He turned his head in confusion, then let out a guffaw as a slightly grumpy voice spoke from where it was buried in his flannel and said, "Hey, don't judge. All angels are very comfort oriented, and there were way too many feels in the last couple hours." Sam then sighed and gave up at trying to push him away, then slowly turned his head to behind him as a throat was cleared. His eyes widened at the sight of the rest of the angels, namely Gabriel, Balthazar, Michael, and Raphael waving sheepishly at him.  
He began to say, "Uhhhh guys...!" before being covered in a pile of slightly vibrating angel bodies. His bitch face was useless, however seeing as it wasn't even visible... but he secretly didn't mind.


End file.
